The overall objective of the Molecular Atlas of Lung Development Program (LungMAP) is to develop a molecular atlas of the developing lung from human and mouse to serve as a unique reference resource for the research community. The objective of our application is to serve as the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for the Molecular Atlas of Lung Development Program (LungMAP-DCC). We have taken several innovative and cost-effective approaches to build the LungMAP-DCC that will greatly benefit the research community and promote a greater understanding of molecular lung development. We have created a multi-disciplinary team of investigators from Duke Clinical Research Institute, RTI International, and Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center to lead and operationalize the LungMAP-DCC. We are leveraging the strengths of two highly experienced investigators as multiple PIs (Drs. Palmer and Clark) and we will apply novel data management and bioinformatics approaches to create the Bioinformatics REsource ATlas for the Healthy lung (BREATH) database. The DCC will perform data collection, integration, and analysis; develop and maintain the LungMAP database and website; and coordinate research activities of the Human Tissue Core (HTC) and the Research Centers (RCs). We will complement these goals with the following Specific Aims that support the success of consortium: Specific Aim 1) Administrative Coordinating Infrastructure: The DCC will serve as the administrative infrastructure that facilitates collaboration among our multidisciplinary team, RC, and the HTC by 1) providing expertise in molecular lung development, clinical design, statistics, and bioinformatics; and 2) the creation of consortium-wide priorities and policies, communication plan, and resource catalog and Specific Aim 2) LungMAP Portal and BREATH (Bioinformatics REsource ATlas for the Healthy lung): The DCC will build the centralized data repository and public interface for LungMAP by creating and managing 1) BREATH; 2) LungMAP Website; 3) standard operating procedures for data management; 4) existing lung development results; 5) ontologies for lung development, structures, and cross species comparisons; 6) experimental data from RCs and biologic sample data from the HTC; and 7) novel tools to analyze the experimental data. This application leverages the complementary strengths of multi-disciplinary research teams with clinical pulmonary expertise, basic understanding of lung molecular development, successful leadership of multicenter research networks, and in-depth computer programing, database development, and bioinformatics skills that will create a highly functional, integrated, publically accessible platform that will facilitate analysis of data generated by the RCs and HTC to advance our understanding of molecular lung development. (End of Abstract)